As light sources with a high luminance, gas discharge lamps are still currently the most widespread. More recent developments, however, are tending to combine a pump radiation source of high power density, for example a laser, with a luminescent element arranged at a distance therefrom. The luminescent element converts the pump radiation at least partially, and thus emits in response to the excitation conversion radiation, i.e. illumination light which has at least components in the visible spectral range.
The technical object of the present disclosure is to provide an advantageous illumination device having a pump radiation unit and a luminescent element.